Ce masque que je t'enlèverai
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Harry et Luna
1. Ce masque que je t'enlèverai

_Écrit pour le défi '6 variations' sur livejournal, sur le thème 'Peut-être bien que…'. Le but est d'écrire six fics avec six pairing différents et six fandoms différents. Écrit également (oui, oui… joignant l'utile à l'agréable! Mélangeons deux choses!) pour Master-of-mad de livejournal dans le cadre du Kinks Meme. _

_**Thème** : Mascarade, Communication (silence imposé ou significatif)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : HarryLuna**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Harry s'est perdu après la guerre. Il ne vit plus. Tout n'est que silence autour de lui. Mais elle est là, dans l'ombre, le surveillant, prête à lui rendre sa vie…

* * *

><p><strong>Ce masque que je t'enlèverai <strong>

Plusieurs anné.es avaient passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Pourtant, l'espace d'une soirée, ils y étaient de retour, afin de célébrer les cent ans d'existence de l'école de sorcellerie. Une célébration costumée où tous ignoreraient l'identité de ceux qui les entoureraient. Encore une idée farfelue de Dumbledore. Même depuis son tableau, alors que McGonagall avait maintes fois démontrée sa capacité à gérer l'école seule, il continuait de souffler ses idées, gardant son ancien pouvoir.

* * *

><p>Harry s'arrêta à l'entrée pour rabattre son masque sur son visage. Il y était venu seul, et il était bien loin d'avoir envie d'y être. Certainement, on ne manquerait pas de lui faire un autre éloge, clamant qu'il était le sauveur du monde moldu. Même après dix ans, partout où il allait, il avait droit à cet éloge. Mais ce soir-là, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Sa vie était déjà emplie de suffisamment de problèmes.<p>

Les trois dernières années avaient été un enfer pour lui. Son divorce avec Ginny, sa dispute avec Ron et Hermione, et son léger penchant pour l'alcool l'espace de quelques mois lui avaient fait toucher le fond. Il ne faisait que commencer à remonter la pente. Ses effervescences publiques ne pouvaient que le faire rechuter.

Mais il était venu; il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était venu. Quelque chose l'y avait poussé.

Harry franchit ainsi la porte du château, le pas traînant et le regard dansant d'une place à l'autre. Il ne connaissait personne- ne reconnaissait personne. Il n'y avait qu'une marre masquée. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne le reconnaîtrait.

Il s'avança dans la foule, écoutant les bavardages en silence. Avec ennuie.

* * *

><p>Une heure avait passée depuis son arrivé. Personne ne lui avait encore parlé; il s'était glissé d'un cercle à l'autre, écoutant le flot de paroles inutiles et identifiant quelques voix qui lui étaient inoubliables. Celle de Drago Malefoy, par exemple ou de Lavande Brown. Ou de Ginny Weasley. Il s'était alors éloigné sans se faire remarquer.<p>

Mais il y avait cette fille. Elle le suivait depuis un bon moment déjà, a distance, appuyé contre un mur. Harry se dandinait légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation.

Une heure encore passa avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire un geste. Elle marcha vers lui, l'air confiante. Silence. Toujours silence. Harry ne vivait plus que dans le silence. Elle lui tendit la main, il la saisit sans comprendre. Frisson. Les poils de ses bras s'hérissèrent, de minuscules chocs électriques remontaient le long de ses bras, attaquaient son cœur. Palpitation. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi. Bien, détendu. Apprécié pour ce qu'il était peut-être. Sa bouche était sèche lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour parler. Qu'un son en sorti. L'étrangère posa un doigt contre ses lèvres, le réduisant à encore plus de silence. Elle secoua sa tête et tira sur sa main. Il suivit sans opposer de résistance, intrigué.

Une danse. Une seule danse. Il en avait eu suffisamment pour lui faire confiance; elle en avait eu suffisamment pour le séduire.

Elle se saisit une nouvelle fois de sa main, l'entraînant encore à sa suite. Ils quittèrent la grande salle, cheminèrent à travers les couloirs plus ou moins déserts du château. Elle semblait savoir où elle allait; elle s'arrêta devant la salle sur demande, le laissant entrer le premier.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Harry ne voyait même pas ses pieds. Il tendit la main devant lui, frappa le mur. Intrigué, il fronça ses sourcils. Sa main plongea dans sa poche, cherchant sa baguette. Il ne la ressortit jamais. La soie toucha ses paupières, seul endroit de sa peau qui n'était pas recouvert de son masque. Son corps se tendit, et sa main se leva cherchant à défaire le nœud derrière sa tête.

La main se posa sur sa joue, douce et chaude, rassurante. Apaisante.

-Shh, dit-elle dans un murmure. Fais-moi confiance.

Une voix mélodieuse. Harry laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. Il attendait. Point effrayé. Le pouce caressa joue, Harry s'appuya dans la caresse. Les lèvres ne tardèrent pas à suivre, aussi douces et enivrantes que le reste. Harry tendit les siennes, en quémandant davantage.

Il y avait longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il avait été seul pendant un si long moment qu'il s'était cru incapable d'aimer à nouveau. Ses mains encerclèrent la silhouette frêle, l'attirant contre son torse. L'aveuglement décuplait toutes les sensations, décuplait son plaisir et son désir.

Elle le poussa, sans interrompre le baiser. L'arrière de ses genoux heurta quelque chose de mou, et il s'effondra sur le lit, elle s'étendant sur lui. Il sentait son poids, léger. Davantage de frissons. Ses mains trouvèrent alors le bas de son chandail et il en souleva une partie, dévoilant à ses mains une partie de sa peau.

Caresses du bout des doigts, des cercles et des lignes .Des formes vagues et abstraites. À son tour de frissonner. Harry esquissa un vague sourire, satisfait : il faisait encore de l'effet aux femmes. Même à celles qui ignoraient son identité. Même à cette déesse qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

La main sur son visage quitta sa joue et il la sentit descendre le long de son ventre. Lentement. Des milliers de fourmillement parcourent les parcelles de peau touchées, comme des chatouillements incessants. C'était à son tour de toucher la peau de l'homme, de faufiler ses mains sous son chandail. Elle posa ses paumes à plat contre son ventre, diffusant une nouvelle vague de chaleur en lui. Une vague qui se dirigea tout droit vers son sexe, lequel était déjà douloureusement gonflé.

Durant les mois qu'avait duré sa dépression, Harry n'Avait pas ressentit le besoin de se masturber. Étrangement. Pas même de poser la main sur son sexe. Pourtant, ça lui aurait probablement fait un bien fou; alléger un peu de la tension qui alourdissait son corps. Après autant de moins de privation, son désir ne pouvait être que douloureux. Insupportable.

Inconsciemment, ses hanches se propulsèrent vers le haut, heurtèrent le bassin de l'étrangère. Délicieuse friction. Il recommença. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Jusqu'à arquer son dos, gardant leurs bassins appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Frottement. Elle y répondit d'une simple ondulation de son corps avant de se placer hors de sa portée.

-Patience.

Encore cette voix mélodieuse. Encore un flot de sang qui courrait vers son érection. Et un gémissement : elle venait d'attacher ses lèvres à son cou. Elle choisit ce moment pour le débarrasser de son chandail et finalement- oh oui, finalement- de son pantalon qui le comprimait de la plus affreuse des manières.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus à Harry que son sous-vêtement, elle vint chercher ses mains demeurées inactives sur le lit, et les posa sur ses propres hanches, l'encourageant à faire de même. En quinze secondes, elle n'avait plus ni chandail ni jupe. En trente, ils étaient tous les deux débarrassés de leurs sous-vêtements.

Elle rit gentiment, amusée par son impatience. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent de nouveau les unes contre les autres. Un baiser plus passionné. Elle se saisit une autre fois de l'une de ses mains, la conduisant cette fois vers cet antre entre ses cuisses. Chaude. Mais d'une autre chaleur. Il caressa un instant ses grandes lèvres avant d'en fouiller les replis à la recherche de son joyau. Gémissement. Il y cala son pouce, délicatement, avant d'entamer une légère rotation. Elle lui répondit, de gémissements et d'ondulation de son bassin. Il ne lui laissa toutefois point le temps de s'habituer aux sensations, changeant son mouvement pour en entamer un autre en sens inverse, puis un glisser de haut en bas.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'abandonne pour laisser ses doigts descendre vers l'entrée. Trois y glissèrent facilement, appuyant sur sa paroi ventrale.

-Prête, souffla-t-il en les retirant.

À son tour, elle s'empara de la hampe de son sexe, massant durant quelques secondes. Vigoureusement. Gémissement.

-Prêt, souffla-t-elle à son tour, imitant son ton.

Elle se souleva de quelques centimètres, l'incitant à s'asseoir à son tour. Elle se laissa redescendre, s'empalant sur son membre.

Harry sembla alors perdre la notion de la réalité. Une explosion de sensations se déchaient en lui. Il était à l'étroit. Beaucoup trop à l'étroit. Lorsqu'il réussit à reprendre un minimum de contrôle de lui-même, leurs corps étaient déjà en harmonie. Leurs respirations, courtes et saccadées, étaient en accord et leurs gémissements, de plus en plus rapprochés, se complétaient. Mais Harry en voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus.

Sa main se glissa entre leurs deux corps, s'appuya contre son clitoris. Ses hanches pressèrent davantage vers le haut. Il entreprit de la mener à l'orgasme.

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il dans une litanie.

Elle répondit à sa requête, pressant son bassin vers le bas, son clitoris contre ses doigts.

Plus vite. Plus sauvage.

Et il le sentit.

Les parois qui se refermaient contre lui dans une série de spasmes incontrôlés. Ses ongles qui s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules. Et son corps tout entier qui se détendit dans ses bras. Orgasme.

Mais Harry ne cessa pas de bouger. Presque. Il y était presque.

Encore. Encore. Encore.

Sa prise se refermait dans son dos. Il aurait tant voulu voir son visage; ses yeux à tout le moins. Mais il était coincé dans la pénombre de son désir. Et soudain, il vient.

Plus puissant que tout ce qu'il se souvenait avoir ressentit. Un long plaisir qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe sur le dos, épuisé. Lorsqu'elle s'allongea à ses côtés, il s'était déjà endormi.

* * *

><p>Lorsque vint le matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux, plus léger que dans les mois précédents. Il fut accueilli par la lumière du jour.<p>

Son cœur rata un battement.

Elle lui avait retiré son bandeau, son masque également. Elle avait découvert son identité. Mais elle ne s'était pas enfuie, il la sentait lovée contre lui.

Déglutissant, hésitant, il tourna la tête, cherchant à son tour à découvrir l'identité de l'étrangère qui lui avait fait aimer la vie à nouveau. Son cœur rate un autre battement. Plus longuement cette fois.

Luna.

Luna Lovegood.

L'ancienne Serdaigle que tout le monde trouvait folle.

Lui comprit par moment.

Il eut envie de fuir, une envie pressante. Lui et Luna. Ce n'était pas possible. Non, pas Luna et lui. Mais quelque chose le retient à ce lit. La même chose qui l'avait poussé à venir à la célébration. Alors il resta, le cœur encore à demi en détresse. Il referma les yeux, prêt à plonger dans le sommeil à nouveau.

Après tout, si la nuit avait été aussi magique, peut-être qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre…


	2. Les secrets de l'amour

_Écrit pour Chonaku55 sur livejournal pour le kink_meme_d'Halloween. _

_Pairing: Luna/Harry_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Les secrets de l'amour<strong>

Harry déglutit lorsqu'il comprit en quoi retournait un rituel de mariage chez les Lovegood. Il n'avait pas insisté pour une cérémonie traditionnelle lorsqu'il avait constaté à quel point Luna tenait à ses traditions familiales. De toute façon, Harry s'en fichait. Aussi bizarre cela paraissait-il aux yeux des autres, il ne désirait qu'unir sa vie à cette femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Ça n'avait été que le hasard des choses qui l'avait conduit vers elle, mais il ne regrettait pas. Voldemort défait, il méritait maintenant un peu de bonheur. Et quoi qu'en dise les autres, aussi folle était-elle, c'était Luna qui pouvait lui apporter ce bonheur.

Mais devant le tableau qui lui était offert, Harry ne savait plus que penser. Était-ce vraiment là son bonheur? Plus d'une fois, alors que l'heure tournait, il se surprit à se le demander.

Ce symbole, il l'avait vu une fois au cou du père de Luna et les questions qu'il avait suscité avait failli coûter sa vie à Harry. Et maintenant, il se le faisait tatoué sur le bras, en guise d'alliance éternelle. Plus d'une fois il faillit se soustraire au marquage, conscient que ça le lierait à jamais avec le côté sombre. Avec le même monde qu'il avait affronté durant des années. Mais chaque fois, le doux sourire de Luna lui apparaissait, et il ne pouvait décevoir l'espoir dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait. Malgré lui, Harry serrait les dents, laissant l'homme terminer de dessiner dans sa chair.

C'était stupide, il en avait conscience. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'une ligne était tracée, il avait l'impression que le mal s'insinuait un peu plus en lui. Comme un poison qui coulait dans ses veines. Ses idées devenaient plus sombre. Il s'imaginait commettre des actes qui, quelques heures plutôt encore, l'auraient révoltés. Il s'imaginait arracher les cheveux d'Hermione, un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie si fort que tout Poudlard pourrait l'entendre.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne savait même pas d'où lui venait cette image.

L'homme appliqua la dernière touche à son tatouage avant de se redresser, annonçant que c'était terminé.

-Bonne chance, mon garçon, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de quitter la salle.

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi on lui souhaitait bonne chance. Il allait simplement se marier, il n'allait tout de même pas vendre son âme au diable! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger, le tatoueur avait quitté la salle, et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, félicitation leur nouvelle alliance.

Luna s'approcha de lui, souriant largement. Elle lui prit le bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur la marque. Harry frissonna. C'était comme si une autre dose de poison venait de lui être administré. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Enfin, tu es à moi, souffla Luna d'une voix lointaine.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix. Harry ne pouvait dire quoi, mais il sentit son coeur s'affoler. Et il était certain que ce n'était pas dû à l 'amour. Il tenta de reculer, de s'éloigner pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais ça lui était impossible. Sa femme le retenait, fermement, ses yeux devenus plus sombre encore que la nuit.

-Luna...?

-Ensemble on pourra dominer le monde et réussir ce que LUI n'a pas sut réussir... Tu es à moi, mon amour!

Avant qu'Harry puisse saisir le véritable sens de ses paroles, il était déjà trop tard. Trois hommes l'entouraient, se saisissant de lui alors que des cordes venues de nulle part venaient encercler ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il tourna les yeux vers la marque qui lui brûlait et il la vit s'illuminer. D'autres pensées sombres assaillir son esprit. Des morts cette fois. Des morts dont il était à l'origine. Peut-être que, malgré lui, il venait véritablement de vendre son âme au diable...

L'homme avait raison, il avait vraiment besoin de chance.


End file.
